


路索-INSIDE YOU

by LYDIA0115



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYDIA0115/pseuds/LYDIA0115
Summary: 路索-INSIDE YOU会被河蟹的真实篇名：SHUT UP AND FUCK ME原著向改编，全篇路索，短篇完结。不菊洁约炮藻注意！有部分路飞+原创角X索隆的3P情节注意！ ！原创角色是供大家代入自己，有藻一起上，莫空虚了幻肢。H描写偏男性向，用词露骨注意！！
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, 路索
Kudos: 20





	路索-INSIDE YOU

序

海贼猎人罗罗诺亚索隆——传闻这个大名响彻东海的男人就像只嗜血的野狗；上一个猎物的鲜血仍未干透就急于寻找下一个。据说被他盯上的没有一个可以活着，罗罗诺亚索隆会榨干你、吸尽你最后一滴血。

然而传闻是真是假也无从考究，毕竟真正知晓其中真相的，仅是少数中的少数——

关于那东海的魔『受』。

01

啤酒岛上酒吧林立，连接海港的主干道今晚一如既往的吵杂。

戴着草帽的少年坐在小船上，船身随着拍向堤岸的海浪不断上下摇晃发出阵阵恼人的嘎嘎声，但这并不打断少年对他失踪的伙伴发牢骚——

「到底去哪了！！」

「索隆——！！」

——他们才刚成为伙伴！！

——海贼王路飞的第一个伙伴！！

这绝对是值得开宴会庆祝的天大好事。不过很可惜他们没钱买肉，加上路飞的年纪也还不够可以喝酒，因此他就被那条该死的规定限制，不被允许登上啤酒岛。

于是就变成了现在的情况，索隆丢下他自己上岸去玩了。

『你就留在船上守船数星星吧，船长。』

索隆留下这句话就迫不及待的上岛了，丢下他一人守船。

路飞的橡胶脸皮皱成一团：「就算数了100颗星星也不会变成100块肉啊。」  
摸着空空的肚子他浑身提不起劲，明明出海后每一刻都超级有趣而且刺激。路飞从未想过会有像现在这么无聊的时刻。索隆说的对，他还真的只能数星星了。

不过要说这无聊空间里唯一还称得上新奇的事是——索隆留下他的腹卷和刀。

是的，三刀流剑豪海贼猎人索隆，居三把刀都没带就上岸了。到底是谁在海军基地时说过他的刀是他的宝贝的啊，路飞越想越不爽，翻了个身躺下，他铁定是得了不上岸就会无聊死的怪病。

「喂喂你看到了吗！」  
「看到了看到了，但你确定吗？」

路飞稍微抬起头瞄了一眼又嗤之以鼻的躺下。  
原来是堤岸上两个醉汉在说着疯言疯语，不但不有趣还随处可见。没劲，超没劲。

「当然确定啊，我曾在杂志的小报上看过那头绿发的。」  
「可是我听说罗罗诺亚索隆被海军抓起来了。」

——咦咦？？

路飞弹跳着起身来，那两个醉汉一个留着大胡子穿着满是补钉的发黄背心，身形壮硕巨大；另一个带着高帽子打着酒嗝，左手还摇着一杯半满的酒瓶，整张脸醉得比西红柿还红。

他们在谈论索隆吗？

「笨蛋，如果是他的话逃出来也不是问题。你忘了传闻吗，那个男人会吸干猎物的血，他绝对是杀了海军逃出来的。 」

——事实上是我救他出来的，索隆现在是我的伙伴了。路飞得意的心想。

「不过他要真的是索隆的话，为什么要问二街在哪，那里可都是⸻」  
大胡子男邪笑着，左手圈成一个O型手势，右手的食指伸进那洞眼摆弄了几回⸻

一个下流的性暗示。

「可都是些用屁股的。」红脸男拍着手大笑，「你是说罗罗诺亚索隆是那个吗！」  
「怎么不可能，你也看到他的屁股了吧，又圆又翘的，是男人都想在里面来上一发。」大胡子男人作势挺了挺腰，不只笑的恶心还露出一口金牙。

「哈哈我都不知道你对男人有兴趣啊，」红脸男玩笑的推了伙伴几下，「不过先不论是不是魔兽，那个男人的确长的很英俊，笑起来也很邪气，怪勾人的。」

「是吧是吧！我家那臭婆娘跑了，干脆我去问他要不要陪我玩。」  
「想把他当女人用，他可是比你多了好几块腹肌啊，你才打不过他呢。」  
「才不是打不打得过的问题，那种男婊子都是谁的家伙粗就跟着谁的。」大胡子男说着又扯了扯裤头。

「索隆已经跟着我了！！」

两个醉汉被震得一时没站稳，赶紧回过头去察看身后那声轰天怒吼。  
然而出现在他们身后的却不是人，是颗飘浮在空中的戴着草帽的人头，他磨着牙两个鼻孔撑得大大的喷气、眉眼如生剥鬼一般狰狞，人头下还接着一条长长长有够长的脖子不知绵延到何处......。

「有鬼啊！！」

路飞瞪着逃走的两人，咻的一声原本还在船上的身体抱着索隆的腹卷和刀弹了过来。

踏了踏草鞋，路飞这下可真的是违规登岛了，但他不以为意，因为他有更重要的事要办。  
这位总是扯开脸皮大笑的１７岁少年，压着草帽罕见的沉下脸色——

「你们都休想挖角索隆！！」

02  
有預感和真正認知到是完全不同的兩回事，而那預感其實從小就在了。

索隆發現自己對道場裡、學校裡、身邊所有的女孩子都沒感覺。無關喜歡或討厭，就是沒感覺。所以當全校男生公認的美少女校花來跟他告白時，他也沒任何感動或喜悅，直接禮貌的拒絕了，畢竟真的就是毫無感覺。

他也想過到底是他天生如此，或是古伊娜的死帶給他的心結太深。總之他無法理解所謂『女孩子的可愛』。至於那讓預感轉變為認知時所需要的契機，則是發生在他初中的畢業典禮。

那天典禮上，校長長的彷彿沒有盡頭的演說讓全校師生都昏昏欲睡，同一個道場的薩卡拉著他的手溜了出來。

「索隆快來，躺在這裡就好像全世界只剩下我們兩個了。」

那天在鳳凰樹下，陽光穿過枝葉的隙縫照亮薩卡的笑容，索隆才認知到自己或許是那一邊的人......又或是他只是喜歡薩卡。

「真羨慕索隆，我也好希望多莉絲跟我告白喔。」  
「啊？」  
「啊什麼啊，」薩卡翻過身，衝著他扯出一個大又陽光的笑，「你不覺得多莉絲超可愛的嗎？」

果然薩卡也不例外，是可以理解女孩子可愛的那一群。  
只是可憐了索隆，才剛實錘自己是同性戀的同時也確認了他走上所有同性戀的老路——愛上直男。

直到出海的那一天索隆都沒有告訴薩卡自己的真心。  
就像他無法回應多莉絲一樣，薩卡也一定無法對自己做出回應。雖然不去嘗試就下定論過於武斷，但事實就是如此無可奈何，於是索隆將刻了自己名字的誓約短劍交給薩卡後就出海了。

——只要你能夠一直記得我，一直把我當作你最好的朋友，對我來說那樣也就足夠了。

03

熱水滑過肌膚，舒緩著索隆被卡蒙的龜兒子綑綁的四肢。  
被路飛救出後，他只是在小女孩的家中借用浴室，簡單的沖澡就出海了。  
如今能在酒店套房的大浴室裡放鬆打盹的泡澡，實在是奢侈的享受。

索隆閉上眼廉，思緒再次拉回了悠遠的過往——

「你該不會忘記了吧，這是我們互誓夢想的誓約之劍啊！」

薩卡也出海了，還和他在某座島上重遇。  
看著他拿著那把誓約之劍著急著，索隆笑了，淺淺的微笑裡糅著淡到幾乎被忽略的悲傷：「笨蛋，我才沒忘呢。」

——我怎麼可能忘的了。

當晚他們乘上前往下一座小島的客船。  
索隆從沒想過可以和薩卡一起旅行，興喜之情溢於言表，還被薩卡取笑跟小時候沒兩樣。

「不過說真的，還真是讓我費了好一番功夫追上你呢。」

——所以不是巧遇，薩卡是特意追著他來的嗎。

「抱歉啊，我也知道這樣太多管閒事了，但就是很擔心你，」薩卡說著在索隆的杯裡斟滿了香檳，他跟索隆相反喝不下濃烈的酒，「因為索隆總是喜歡勉強自己，所以身為你的朋友當然要好好支持你啊。」說完扯開一個大大又燦爛的笑。

「喔......」朋友嗎......也是。看來不論是薩卡笑容的燦爛或是索隆心底的失望也都和小時候一樣。

「不過啊~因為你小子一定會迷路，我還特地從目的地的反方向找呢。」薩卡說著逕自坐到索隆身側，搭著他的肩喊乾杯。

——等等好近，薩卡這小子！

「索隆，乾杯啊。」薩卡舉杯的手停在半空中。  
「啊，好...乾杯。」

雖然索隆有時真的很氣薩卡太後知後覺，但沒辦法他就是喜歡這樣的他，從小就喜歡的不得了。

「呀呀呀啊！！海賊！！」

尖銳的哭喊劃過歡騰的天際，薩卡放下酒杯衝向船首。看著海賊船揚帆逼近他的眼中盡顯厭惡，「愚蠢的海賊，也不看看是誰在這艘船上。索隆！你想的和我一樣吧。」

將手上的香檳一飲而盡，索隆舔著嘴角：「是啊，看來是正義之劍伸張的時候了。」

「不要搶我的台詞好嗎，世界第一。」

然而那一晚他失去了薩卡。

他們雖然輕而易舉的擊退了海賊，薩卡卻被鎖鏈綑住動彈不得。眼見船上的火勢延燒，海賊船即將沉沒，薩卡想出的計策卻是『讓他逃走』。

索隆還記得自己被薩卡騙去船長室拿斧頭時，薩卡對他說的最後一句話——

『笨蛋你才要平安無事呢。』

04

索隆走出淋浴間，隨手拿起乾毛巾擦拭濕漉漉的綠髮。  
酒店的沐浴露讓他全身散發著沁心而不張狂的清香，就跟那日的鳳凰花一樣......是會讓他想起薩卡的味道。想起這點他又忍不住抬起手嗅聞。

「你洗了真久~」

順著聲音，索隆看向那坐在沙發上喝酒的男人——

失去薩卡後的索隆也忘了自己消沉了多久，只是回過神來自己已經和好幾個連名字都不知道的男人躺上了床，眼前的男人正是其中之一。

「是在擴張嗎~」男人搖著高腳杯中的紅酒，面上笑的沒心沒肺。  
「是不是你到床上就知道了。」索隆冷笑，從桌上搶了男人的酒瓶就往嘴裡灌。

雖然索隆對他過了頭的香水味不是很滿意，但今晚的獵物外貌端正——直挺的鼻骨、寬闊的胸膛、隨興紮起的黑髮和薩卡一樣的灰棕色眼眸，雖然缺少了鬍子臉孔也略為年輕，但至少在索隆的好球帶內，當然最重要的是他內褲下的鼓起，看來是有不錯的東西。

男人對於酒被搶了這事倒沒很在意，放下高腳杯摸上了索隆的臀部，「我可是你的救命恩人，多少對我熱情點吧。你要是真的跟那群男人走了可就有你受的了，他們最喜歡一起來的玩法了。」

「還是說你喜歡被人輪，那我可真是多管閒事了。」

原來索隆剛進入二街時，立刻被一群不懷好意的男人纏上了。這些傢伙很顯然想喂他吃些不好的東西，然後大肆褻玩一番；索隆自認雖然常為了發洩慾望和人一夜情，但他可還沒墮落到要任那群人渣糟蹋。正想把那群傢伙教訓一頓時，他就被現在的男人拉走了。

「我正打算解決他們，才不需要你救。」  
「哈哈~真不愧是羅羅諾亞索隆呢。」男人用打趣地語調說。

「......」

——一段連索隆自己都有些詫異的沉默。

過去他從來不在意被認出來，畢竟比起光明與黑暗兩界，他們這些晝伏夜出的同性戀更像是潛伏於陰影中移動的幽靈，不被人看見卻依然靜靜的存在。『羅羅諾亞索隆是同性戀』這事也只會是僅存於圈中的小道消息。但他如今已經不能隨性子來了——他有船長了。

「你摸夠了沒？」索隆拍開對方的爪子，男人極具技巧的撫摸讓他的腰肢險些軟倒。他開始思量著自己這樣是否會敗壞路飛的名聲，男人又說話了。

「別擔心，今晚的事我不打算說出去的。」收起狼爪的男人雙手一抬擺出投降手勢。「雖然幹過『東海魔獸』這事可以跟很多人炫耀就是了。」

索隆失笑：「敢跟魔獸上床，你就不怕我咬斷你的喉嚨。」

「不，你不會的，」男人露出高深莫測的笑，「你不會的。」

「我叫『多里斯』，」他站起身來，意外的比索隆矮上一些，「依照慣例辦事前要先請你喝酒對吧。」

05

「索隆啊——！！」

路飛在大街上奔馳著，他轉進第一條大路，「索隆啊——！！」

第二條大路，「索隆啊——！！」

第三條，「索隆啊——！！」

然後又回到了啤酒島的主幹道，「索隆啊——！！」

不行......找不到。為什麼把整個島都跑遍了他還是連索隆的影子都沒見到。  
路飛有些氣餒的在小巷裡坐下，離開謝爾茲鎮後不久他就又差不多餓了。剛才又背著索隆的刀來了個環島衝刺，他已經是又累又餓了。

「索隆......吃飯......索隆......吃飯......肚子好餓，可是要先找到索隆。」路飛用意志力撐起身子，抬起腳步朝一旁燈光昏暗的小巷走去。

咕嚕——

「可惡......還是好餓。」

「嘿~小兄弟。」

路飛抱著肚子抬起頭，小巷盡頭有幾個西裝筆挺的男人正用令他不舒服的目光打量著他，「你肚子餓了是吧，我們這裡有不錯的東西請你。」其中一個梳著背頭的男人率先開口，手裡拿著一顆散發著噁心味道的藥丸。

「要請我吃飯嗎！」路飛眼前一亮。

「是啊，你先把這個吃了，我們就請你吃飯再帶你住高級的旅店。」

「喂喂不要吧，」另一個穿著大紅西裝的男人說，「這小子......還是小孩吧。」

背頭不耐煩說：「這裡可是啤酒島，除非你能飛過檢查站，不然天塌下來也不會讓未成年登島。你就直說他不合你的口味吧。」

另一個身穿襯衫，身型壯碩的男人也說，「我反而比較喜歡這種的。不過剛才那個綠頭髮的小哥雖然有些太壯了，但他那個翹臀......」說著抓上褲檔，「一定會讓人停不下腰。」

「可惡的多里斯，臭人妖壞我們的好事。」襯衫男語畢，背頭跟紅西裝開始起鬨。三人你一言我一語的數落，殊不知他們才是被多里斯從『東海的魔獸』手中，拯救了性命的一方。

「喂，」路飛瞇起眼，「你們剛才提到的綠頭髮去哪了。」

「多里斯！！」三人齊聲大吼，「被多里斯帶去他的酒店了。每次有好貨色都會先被那傢伙搶去。明明是個人妖還這麼受歡迎，可惡有錢了不起啊！」

「你們，帶我去找那個多里斯。」路飛冷冷地說。

「啊？」襯衫男煩躁的開罵，「別太囂張了小鬼。我們已經在這個路口站得夠久，老子都要憋壞了，不給幹就閃邊去。他娘的，今晚真是不順利......啊啊啊！！」

路飛的手指伸長，將襯衫男那張油膩扭曲的臉抓在手裡，他雙腳騰空的掙扎。一旁的背頭和紅西裝則是被路飛會伸長的手嚇得雙腿發軟跌坐在地上。藥丸落地滾到路飛腳邊，這位未來的海賊王不客氣的連同石磚路面一腳踩碎——

「我說帶路。」

TBC.


End file.
